Dá-me a tua mão
by LifeCrazy
Summary: " Amar? Só amores platônicos, creio que essa é a minha sina."


_Oi galero o/_

_É a primeira fanfic que eu posto nesse site, então eu estou um pouco nervosa. Eu espero que os resultados sejam bons e que vocês possam acompanhá-la. Tentei fazer uma narrativa o menos maçante possível._

_Quando vocês forem lendo, vão notar que esse começo, particularmente esse capítulo é bem clichê, e, bem... Se acharem isso eu concordo v:_

_Eu gosto de clichê, mas eu tentei tirar isso do foco um pouco, mas para esse primeiro capítulo, clichê é importante. _

_Nenhum dos personagens me pertence!__  
__A Sinopse e o título também não me pertencem. É de um conto de Clarice Lispector chamado ' Dá-me a tua mão'._

_E a frase, eu não sei bem de quem é, mas eu gosto muito. Quando lembrar, vou colocar os devidos créditos!__  
__Um presente para os amores da minha vida Bubu e Isa_

* * *

"_Amar? só amores platônicos,creio que essa é minha sina."_

_- Stalker._

_**Narrado por Sasuke**_

Eu lembro bem quando tudo começou. Eu me lembro muito bem. Eu nunca poderia esquecer o dia em que aquela pequena garota entrou na minha vida.

Na época, eu estava no primeiro ano do Ensino Médio. Ela estava no último do Ensino Fundamental. Estava fora de casa, conversando com Naruto, Kiba e Gaara quando o um carro preto chegou, parando a duas casas depois da minha.

Eu e meus amigos paramos de conversar na hora e ficamos a observar quem saia do automóvel. Primeiro tinha descido um homem, alto de cabelos longos e castanhos escuros, acompanhado de uma pequena menininha que se parecia muito com ele.

Depois desceu um garoto que parecia ter, mais ou menos, a nossa idade, e tinha as mesmas características que o mais velho e por último, Ela.

Toda linda e charmosa, usando um vestido rosa claro. Seu cabelo esvoaçava à medida que a brisa os atingia. Recordo-me bem de seus movimentos. Ela olhara a casa em que iria morar e fez uma careta. Logo depois o vento bateu em si, fazendo com o que o vestido subisse ligeiramente. Ela o arrumou, e colocou uma mecha de seus cabelos para trás da orelha, e olhou em nossa direção, e sorriu ao nos avistar.

Naruto e Kiba murmuraram um " Wooooah " e o meu coração falhou uma batida. E foi ali, que tudo começou.

Os meses passavam, e eu a observava cada vez mais. Ela era linda e encantadora, mas eu nunca nem ao menos falara com ela. Parecia totalmente fora de cogitação e só de eu pensar nisso já me sentia estranho. Não, eu sinceramente não entendia o porquê disso, sendo que, na escola as meninas me amavam e, de qualquer forma, eu sempre chegava até as meninas apenas para conseguir o que eu queria, mas desde o começo, eu sempre soube que com Ela seria diferente.

O tempo passou, eu fui para o segundo ano. Para a minha surpresa, Hinata tinha ido para minha escola, porém estava no primeiro ano. Foi aí que eu me tornei o cara mais idiota da face da Terra, em minha opinião.

Hinata não demorou a fazer amigos. Ela ficou até que bem popular na escola, pelo menos entre os garotos. Ela vivia rodeada de amigas, falava com todos e era super gentil. E eu? Eu continuava o mesmo idiota. "O mais bonito da escola", ou "O pegador", e vários outros apelidos. Eu sabia que eu era o cara mais legal da escola, mas Hinata nem parecia, se quer, ligar pra isso. Talvez ela mal soubesse meu nome.

Foi no meio do segundo ano que eu percebi como as coisas funcionavam.

Eu, Uchiha Sasuke, o melhor, o pegador, tinha me tornado um stalker. Um stalker de Hyuuga Hinata, o meu vício e minha perdição. Aquela garota nova na rua, que simplesmente e de uma maneira totalmente inusitada, mexia com minha cabeça e com o meu coração. Acabava com as estruturas e as paredes que me protegiam, que simplesmente deixava o meu mundo de cabeça pra baixo.

Eu era um stalker apaixonado de e por Hyuuga Hinata. E como eu custei a admitir isso à mim mesmo.

E o pior detalhe que me deixava mais puto da vida: Eu nunca tinha nem falado com ela.

Eu sabia tudo sobre Hinata. Eu sabia que ela amava rosa, e tinha uma grande coleção de bichos de pelúcia, pois ela adorava. Ela tinha uma calopsita, que se chamava Sidy. Eu sabia que ela odiava Matemática, mas estudava muito tal matéria. Ela era muito esforçada.

Eu sabia que ela era insegura, eu sabia da mania que ela tinha de morder os lábios quando estava duvidosa, eu sabia que ela era apaixonada por História, eu sabia que ela amava demais a irmãzinha dela. Eu sabia que ela e seu pai não tinham uma boa relação. As vezes eu até chegava a pensar que sabia mais sobre ela, do que sobre mim mesmo. Talvez fosse isso.

Eu sabia que ela amava desenhar, às vezes, no intervalo, ela ficava desenhando, e eu já vi desenhos dela, mesmo que tenha sido Naruto a me mostrá-los. Ela era ótima no que fazia, ficava quase real. Mas também sabia que ela odiava que os outros vissem seus desenhos.

Eu sabia que ela amava dançar e era realmente boa nisso. Ela dançava street, jazz, sapateado e balé. No sábado de manhã, ela até dava aula de balé para as crianças. Hinata era totalmente prestativa.

Eu também sabia que Hinata era e ainda é perdidamente apaixonada por meu melhor amigo.

_**Fim da Narração**_

Era uma quinta-feira da primeira semana de aula. Sua primeira semana no terceiro ano. Estava na aula de História com a professora Kurenai. Seus pensamentos voaram para Hinata. Sua professora e matéria favorita.

Bufou. Droga! Estava pensando nela novamente. Tudo o que fez nessas férias fora tentar tirá-la da cabeça, tentar tirar o ciúme que sentia quando a via com outro garoto que não fosse ele. Quando a via conversando com Naruto, principalmente.

Virou a cabeça para o lado. Queria poder sair e encher a cara. Já tinha feito isso várias vezes, mas dessa vez não podia. Estava tentando se endireitar. Esse ano... Esse ano talvez falasse com Hinata.

O horário do intervalo chegou e ele não hesitou em sair da sala rapidamente, acompanhado de Gaara e Naruto.

Naruto falava uma besteira qualquer, enquanto Gaara prestava atenção, quieto. Sasuke estava totalmente avulso do assunto. Eles sentaram em uma mesa do centro, como costume. Logo algumas meninas totalmente fúteis se juntaram a eles. Gaara adorava isso, e Sasuke não podia dizer que não gostava, mas isso seria antigamente. Agora tudo o que ele queria era uma garota dos olhos perolados que estava sentada em uma mesa, duas depois da dele.

Passou a observá-la. Ela estava com um caderno em sua frente e passava o lápis cor de rosa sobre ele. Tinha muito concentração, então Sasuke deduziu que ela desenhava. As vezes Hinata olhava para cima e sorria respondendo a pergunta das amigas, que eram Sakura, uma rosada, e Tenten, a garota com olhos e cabelos cor de chocolate.

Admirava todas as feições dela. A maneira como franzia a testa quando, provavelmente, algo em seu desenho ficava deformado, o jeito que arregalava os olhos quando Sakura chamava sua atenção por não prestar atenção à conversa e depois a encarava, sorrindo sem graça e pedindo desculpas.

Tudo nela parecia incrivelmente perfeito e isso era injusto. Injusto alguém ser tão perfeito quanto ela. Isso não deveria existir. Pessoas como Hinata, eram a perdição e o pecado, mas também a perfeição e a pureza em forma de gente.

Ou talvez o pecado fosse alguém tão errado quanto ele próprio, poder habitar um mundo de alguém tão certa e pura quanto ela.

O fim do intervalo tocou e ele suspirou, levantando-se. Olhou para trás e viu Naruto resmungando de algo, porque, provavelmente, Gaara dera algum murro nele.

Voltou para aula, que se passou lenta e arrastada. Logo, o sinal para o termino das aulas tocaram. Ele poderia finalmente ir para casa e dormir.

Dormir, algo que não acontecia há muito tempo. Muitas vezes passava noite em claro. O fato era que sua alma não estava em paz. Desde que começara a beber e fazer merdas por causa do seu amor a Hinata, foi aí que a insônia começou. Mesmo que tivesse parado agora, a insônia continuava.

Por fim, tirara uma conclusão: Ele era, realmente, babaca.

Decidiu sair da sala, mas antes não tivera feito isso. Assim que saiu, no fim do corredor, viu Hinata andando ao lado de Naruto. Ele contava alguma coisa pra ela, sorrindo e estabanado com sempre, enquanto a menina corava e sorria timidamente.

Seus olhos brilharam em fúria. Virou para trás, evitando olhá-los antes que fizesse alguma besteira. Mas não podia evitar, estava possesso. Precisava se acalmar, ou daqui apouco correria para perto dos dois e bateria em Naruto até que ele desmaiasse.

Saiu da escola pelos fundos, e pegou o caminho mais longo. Sua cabeça ainda girava. Por que ele tinha que amar justamente a única menina que não dava a mínima pra ele? Por que tinha que amar Hyuuga Hinata? Por que tinha que amar?

Argh... Extremamente clichê.

Justo ele. O cara que não tinha nenhum talento para amar.

Lera um dia, uma frase que falava: "Amar, requer certo tipo de talento". E, realmente, ele não tinha nenhum talento. Nenhum.

Então, não conseguia entender o simples motivo de amar. Era estranho e injusto com ele, amá-la de uma maneira tão forte, amá-la tão intensamente, sendo que talento para isso não tinha nenhum.

Nem falar com ela tinha falado. Patético.

Chegou em casa e viu sua mãe na cozinha que cantarolava qualquer música enquanto terminava o almoço. Foi até lá e cumprimentou-a. Ela deu um pequeno beijo em sua testa.

- Eu não vou almoçar hoje.

- Por quê? Eu fiz o almoço pra nada então... – A mãe lamentou.

- Estou cansado, quero dormir. – Disse simplesmente e saiu, subindo as escadas, encontrando seu irmão descendo por elas. Ele lhe sorriu de canto, Sasuke fez o mesmo e foi direto ao seu quarto, que era o último do corredor.

Ao entrar, jogou sua mochila em um canto qualquer. Passou pelo grande armário de madeira, e se jogou na grande cama de casal, coberto por um edredom branco, com detalhes em preto.

Fechou os olhos esperando o sono vir. Longos minutos se passaram e abriu os olhos novamente. Não conseguia dormir. Suspirou se levantando.

Olhou para o violão que ficava do lado de sua cômoda, pegou-o, tocando as cordas levemente. O som era reconfortante. Fazia-o relaxar. Sem perceber, já estava tocando uma melodia qualquer que vinha a sua mente.

E, de repente, tocava a letra que tinha inventado. Falling in Love, era como se chamava. Cantava, tocava, mas seus olhos fechados. Por que era a imagem dela que vinha a cabeça, enquanto dedilhava suavemente as cordas do violão.

A música acabou e ele pode deixar-se abrir os olhos, voltando à realidade. Suspirou, cansado. Ultimamente, tudo o cansava.

Colocou seu violão no lugar se jogou, novamente, na cama. Seus olhos lentamente se fecharam e antes que percebesse tinha, finalmente, conseguido dormir.

_**Sem saber que o pior dos pesadelos estava por vir.**_

* * *

_Gostaram? Eu espero que sim. Eu amei escrever o primeiro capítulo,mas admito que eu enrolei bastante pra fazê-lo.__  
__Vocês devem estar pensando : " Cadê a Ino? Cadê GaaIno?". Então gente,eu tenho planos pra quando a Ino aparecer,mas pra ela vir a fazer sua aparição na fic,eu preciso que aconteça algumas coisas. Então, GaaIno vai começar a aparecer mais pro capítulo 5 ou 6,ok? Antes que briguem comigo,claro.__  
__A música que Sasuke tocou,no caso, é Falling in love do McFly. Aqui a tradução e a música : __ . _

_Queria saber... O que acham de fics Yuri? Eu tenho uma e ficaria feliz em postá-la, mas quero saber outras opiniões __  
__Até o próximo o7__  
__Chu ~_


End file.
